The Italian Job
by Pageturner123
Summary: Written for SpyFest2015! Week 1! A one-shot about Alex's trip to Italy with Ian. How will Ian use the trip to his advantage? Will Alex learn something new, a lot can happen in a week in foreign city. *I don't own Alex Rider*


**Okay Hello Everyone! This is my first entry into SpyFest2015! This is the week one entry from me - life before Stormbreaker. This is a one-shot story, I hope you enjoy it. For more info, there is a forum for this years SpyFest revival! For more information about it PM or review. Anyway on with it!  
**  
Chapter One

"Alex! Prestare Attenzione Alex." The voice snapped Alex back to reality, despite the foreign language Alex still could tell Ian was irritated with his lack of attention.

Thy were on holiday, basking in the late evening sun, or at least one of them of was. They were sat in a café, perched on the side of a cobbled street in the middle of Italy, Ian sipping an expresso ( _un caffè)_ and Alex a granita, a very refreshing ice and lemon juice drink. It was something her always enjoined drinking Italy. "Sorry I spaced out. Can't we just go and relax?"

Alex did sound a little bit like a whiny teenage, but it was meant to be a holiday! They had been here for 3 days and each one he had a new task. First day it was find on the names of the security guards on the hotel without asking them, and when they were on patrol. The second day had been to tail a police officer and figure out what his favourite drink was. Alex grumbled under his breath, he knew what he was going to be asked. He just wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard Ian and act like a normal teenage boy on holiday with his uncle .

From the look on Ian's face he had entirely said the wrong thing. "I know we are on holiday but it's just a little game." He paused gesturing to the waitress for another drink with a simple wave of his hand. How adults did that it was beyond Alex. "Now remember what I showed you before, do you want me to show you again?" The tone was slight patronising, he was 14 for goodness sakes! All his mates like James and Tom would be sat at home on FIFA. Yet he was here. Forced to learn this party trick.

"I got it." Alex mumbled, sipping his drink the waitress had just placed down. It was nice a cold, contrasting nicely with the warm summers evening. Soon as the waitress was clear, Ian spoke again, this time his voice was in a low suitable tone, avoiding any of the locals hearing the pair.

"Back at the hotel in 30 minutes. I want you to bring me three people's wallets, without them knowing. But they all have to be different nationalities." He pause for a moment, sliding Alex a room key to the hotel they were staying in.

Muttering profanities under his breath Alex stood up, grabbing the room key, as he did. His trainers making a slight squeaking sound as he made his way down the uneven streets, but he was partly stomping, getting out as much of the frustration as he could. Leaving Ian sat with his hat pulled over his eyes as he took in the last few rays of sun. Tourists swamped the streets, a stag party had obviously started drinking early staggered towards him. Their loud rowdy voices bounced around them, everyone else on the street parting out their way to avoid them, even though they were making cat-call's and stumbling with a little very little coordination down the street. Drawing even more attention to them, if that was possible. He knew he properly shouldn't but like Ian said it was just a game? So it was okay? right?

Regardless he ran over Ian's advise in his head, hoping it was enough. Last thing he wanted to do was trying to explain this to the police. He slouched low into the shadows and made his way along the edge of the street, trying to be inconspicuous. The only way he would could have looked move stereotypical is if he had pulled his hood up. Not that he had one. He brushed past one to the straggles in the stag party. Using his index and middle fingers, he slide them into the mans pocket, catching the wallet in between them, covering it up by catching the man as he stumbled. Making him seeming drunker than he actually was. He didn't seem to notice and continued on with the party.

Smugly Alex continued on, checking it revealed he was actually British. That was one down. He continued along the side street. Looking for the next target he needed two more, checking his watch Ian had given him for his birthday last year. He had 25 minutes left, and it would take him 10 minutes to get back to the hotel. He had 15 minutes left to find and lift two more.

Scanning the crowd he looked and listened, waiting until he could hear a foreign tongue that would indicate were they came from. It felt wrong doing this, it was technically illegal, but he knew Ian had a point, and that it would be useful someday. He hoped. Although he wasn't sure how he would ever use it. Rounding the corner he could just make out the distinctive sharp tone of French dialect, making his way past he repeated the movement's he had earlier, apologising softly in Italian, before scurrying off. The man shouted some comment about disrespectful youths, holding his breath Alex hoped he didn't realise but disappeared into the shadows again.

He checked the wallet before pocketing it, confirming that he was actually French Alex grinned smugly. He just needed one more, Ian's games were starting to get on his nerves. Every time they went on holiday, Ian always gave him silly little tasks to do. Ian was never really there, but he always seemed to have time to come on little adventures like this. Alex felt bad looking at the picture of the smiling man, when he about was younger clutching a tiny baby. He would be sad to loose it. But he was sure Ian would fake finding them on the street and take them to the police station.

Music drifted down the street the melody soft and relaxing from someone playing a guitar a few streets over. It made Alex wish he could sit and relax outside in the cooling evening sun. Maybe for once he could actually have a holiday were he didn't have to play spy. It made him wonder how Ian actually learnt this, or why he wanted Alex to learn it.

His watch told him he should start heading back to the hotel, he had been stood listening to the music for too long. Hopefully on the way back he would find someone to complete his task. Wandering back he kept an eye and an ear out. He just needed one more.

Then he saw someone. A women alone sat at a cafe, facing away from him, sipping a glass of red wine. Her handbag was draped over the back of the chair. Her table was on the very edge of the outdoor area, meaning her bag was jutting out onto the pavement of passing people. An idea quickly formed in his head. He made a slight cough wobbling on his feet as he made his way over to the cafe. Repeating the movement, but increasing the severity as he came right next to the chair, grabbing the back of the chair as he coughed loudly. The lady looked up from her wine, her eyebrows raised in alarm, asking if he was okay, but he waved her off. Apologising he made his way lazily along the street coughing again as he rounded the corner, smiling as he flipped over the purse, tucking it into his pocket along with the others.

He heard a screech of someone apparently realising her purse was gone, that was his cue. He couldn't hide his appearance, so he did the next best thing. People came running around the corner for him, and looked panicked wondering where he disappeared too. Alex couldn't help but smirk. They eventually dispersed, allowing him to crawl out from under the steps were he had been hiding. His watch told him he didn't have long to get back to the hotel.

Running would have drawn too much attention as the locals were on the look out for a purse snatcher. Ducking into the side street, he wandered down an alleyway, coming out opposite the hotel. Smiling Alex realised he had cut out about 3 minutes from his journey, he made his way into the hotel, the air con blowing onto his neck. The blonde receptionist smiled at him as he entered the brightly coloured modern family hotel. There was a poster in the lift advertising something about kids eating free, but unfortunately he was too young. It's not as if the food would be any good he scoffed.

Exited the lift wandering back to him room. There weren't many rooms on their floor, a few dotted about, they all had small balconies overlooking the city they were staying in. He entered the room it was clean, with the hotels colours dotted around the room. It wasn't elaborate but it was part of a chain that were all over Europe. Alex's stuff was spilled out all over the room, whereas Ian's was neatly tucked away, as if no one else way staying in the room.

A glance around the room told him Ian was sat out on the veranda, Alex slide the door open to see Ian sat on the cheap plastic furniture, sipping a cold beer. He seemed to be enjoying the view. A cold coke sat on the table between Ian and the empty chair. Alex slumped into the seat flipping out the wallets and purses onto the table, gently sipping the drink.

"You late" The short, sharp, cold remark caught Alex vaguely by surprise. He just shrugged and replied "by 30 seconds".

"Next time be on time. Did you complete it?" The remark was slight warmer this time but not by much. It was a redundant statement, Ian had always been a stickler for time keeping and made sure that Alex was on time or early for everything. Besides is he hadn't completed it he wouldn't be back here. Simple.

"Yes. British, French & Italian." Ian picked them up flipping through them carefully, judging the merit of each one.

"Well done Alex. I will wipe them and hand them in to the police tomorrow." He paused putting them back on the table and taking a swing of his beer. "You should get changed before dinner, we are leaving in 10." Ian sprung up downing the beer before heading back inside leaving Alex to enjoy the coke.

Sighing he thirstily finished the coke, the sun set turning the sky a beautiful mix of orange red, the last few drifting clouds seemed to highlight the dappled rooftops that were randomly jutting out along the skyline.

"ALEX."

"ALEX" The shrill voice of a certain red headed housekeeper that bounced around his room. Her fiery red hair was still damp from a shower, hanging in tight curlers haphazardly around her shoulders. Alex could smell her sweet coconut shampoo from his bed. He still wasn't sure were he was, sleep caked his eyes. "You are going to be late if you don't get your butt out of bed." She disappeared back round the doorway, appearing a moment later. "Remember to say goodbye to Ian, he is leaving tonight for a conference." She said swinging back round the doorframe, giving him the stink eye as he hadn't move a muscle.

"I'm coming..." He muttered pulling himself out of bed. Attempting to try and shake off the memory that was his dream.  
 **  
Okay so** **what did everyone think? Please let me know what you think. With exams I didn't have time to write a second chapter sorry! Review! Please don't forget to vote details are under the the spyfest revival forum!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **pageturner123**


End file.
